


Porcelain Doll - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

by Kapdixo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapdixo/pseuds/Kapdixo
Summary: He was your porcelain doll that could shatter so easily if handled inappropriately. You needed to take good care of him.





	Porcelain Doll - Nagito Komaeda X Reader

There he was.

Pale complexion as white as snow with just a hint of a blush. Perfectly sculpted nose. Pale, pink lips. Long, dark eyelashes that fluttered every so often. Hair as soft as a cloud. Cheekbones you could cut glass on. You reached out a hand to touch.

No.

You retracted your hand. One wrong move and your porcelain doll would shatter instantly. You opted to play with his hair instead, feeling it would be safer. It was like a big ball of cotton, and you couldn't help burying your face into it. Your doll stirred, making you tense up. You let out a sigh of relief when he stilled again.

You took his hand, touching each of his fingers. So soft. You gently ran your hands down his arms, then all the way down to his sides. You froze again when he let out a soft giggle. You'd have to be more careful from now on.

You ran your hands down his exposed thighs, since he was currently wearing shorts. Then you touched each of his tiny toes, grinning to yourself. So beautiful.

"What are you doing?" your doll asked, startling you.

"I just, um..." You tapped your fingers together nervously.

"Heh, you're adorable." He scooped you up, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. "Love you, (Y/N)."

"Love you too, Nagito."


End file.
